Once Upon A Time
by Your Pet Peeve
Summary: [One shot] Once upon a time, they were in love, if only for a moment. [SasuSaku]


**Erm...-sweatdrop- I'm attempting another angst...**

**_RANDOM GENERIC DISCLAIMER!_**

**Sorry if the summary didn't make any sense...**

**I wrote the quote...thing...yeah...it's mine.**

**Sorry if it sucks...**

**Well... enjoy!**

* * *

**Once Upon A Time**

**By Chibi Shino**

* * *

_Once upon a time..._

_

* * *

_

"Sasuke?" They were in the living room and she was sitting on his lap.

"Um?" He responded, nuzzling his head into her neck lovingly, causing her to blush a little. She couldn't find the right words. She couldn't ask him. "What is it?" He asked.

She took a deep breath. It was now or never. "Do you…" She couldn't bring herself to say the last part. She closed her eyes and took another breath. "Do you love me?" She asked, rather fast. Sasuke looked at her curiously. She jumped. "Oh! I mean that we have been dating for, what? About 2 months now? I meant do you like me or do you love me? I mean I'm probably making this go to fa-" She was cut off by a finger. His finger.

"Sakura." He said rather sternly. Sakura gulped. "You talk too much." Is all he said before kissing her.

They stay like that for a long time before Sasuke cut it off and whispered, "Of course I love you." Some tears escaped Sakura's eyes and she hugged him. "And I always will." He added.

* * *

"Uchiha." The Hokage crossed her arms. "I have a mission for you." Sasuke listened intently. Sakura had a worried look on her face. Tsunade put her hands under her chin and leaned on her desk. "Your mission is to stop an ambush with Neji and Naruto. Cloud has been planning one for a long time. Are you up for it?" 

Sasuke nodded and turned to leave. "SASUKE!" Came a desperate call. He looked over his shoulder to see a worried Sakura. "Be careful." She said.

Sasuke turned around. "Don't worry." He smirked. "I'll be fine." Sakura couldn't take it. She ran up to Sasuke and hugged him. She released silent sobs. Sasuke hugged her back. "Wait for me, okay?"

Sakura and nodded and let him go. He walked out of the room. The big doors slammed behind him.

* * *

_They were in love..._

* * *

Sakura ran. She didn't care what was in front of her or if she hurt anyone. She could take care of that later. She just needed to run. She burst through the hospital doors. "Which room is it." Sakura demanded as she stopped at the front desk. 

"189." Replied the nurse.

She sprinted up the stairs. The elevator was too slow for her taste. "Sakura!" Came a call. She turned to see Tsunade in front of the door. "Don't run in a hospital!" She scolded as Sakura walked up to her.

"Where is he…?" She breathed. Tsunade pointed to the door. Sakura gulped, but moved forward when Tsunade pat her on the back. She opened the door to see Sasuke on the bed, many IV's connected. "Sasuke!" She cried as she grabbed a chair and sat down next to him. She grabbed him hand. "It will be okay…" Sasuke's eyes opened slowly. "Sasuke…" Sakura whispered. He was okay.

His black eyes surveyed his surroundings. His eyes landed on Sakura. "…who are you?" He asked, weakly. Sakura's heart sunk.

He forgot. He forgot everything.

Sakura took a deep breath. "I'm…you're doctor." She lied as she pat his hand. "I'm glad you're okay." She stood up and looked at his heart meter. "Everything seems to be in order…" She walked towards the sink and washed her hands. "I'll check you on you..." She gulped. "In a little while." She walked out of the room.

Sasuke watched her go. For some reason, she looked familar. He shrugged it off and sat up. Tsunade walked in. "Are you alright?" She asked. Sasuke nodded weakly. "Do you remember anything?"

He hung his head down. "...no." He replied.

* * *

She packed her bags. She couldn't stay here. It hurt to much. It was too much to remember, too much to bear. He didn't remember. The threw the backpack over her shoulder and closed her door shut. She looked at ground as she walked towards the gate. "…good bye Konoha." That was her goodbye. 

It was then when Sakura Haruno left the village.

* * *

"Sasuke… please eat." Tsunade begged as she held the apples out to Sasuke. Sasuke simply shook his head. Tsunade placed the plate on the table next to his bed. She looked at him with worried eyes. "Do you remember anything?" Sasuke sadly shook his head and look at his lap. "Why are you so quiet?" 

Sasuke looked up. "Something feels wrong. There's something missing." He looked out the window. "It's like something was taken away from me…" A bird flew out of the tree and flew away. A flower petal fell. He watched it fall.

_Pink…pink petals…a flower…Sakura…SAKURA!_

Suddenly, he remembered. He remembered everything.

Sasuke shot up and Tsunade put a hand on his shoulder. "What is it?" She asked urgently.

"Where is Sakura?!" Sasuke demanded. Tsunade eyes widened. "Where is she?!" He grabbed her shoulders. "Please… please tell me…" He begged. Tsunade's eyes looked down. "What?"

"Sasuke. She's gone." Sasuke stared at her. "She left yesterday." Sasuke let go of her. "I'm sorry." She apologized.

Sasuke leaned back in his bed, taking it all in. Tsunade's voice was ringing in his ears.

_She's gone. SHE'S GONE. _

Those words ecoed in his head. He gripped his head. "It's not true..." He whispered. "I can't be..." Tsunade hung her head. For the first time since Itachi killed his clan, Sasuke Uchiha cried. He looked up. "Sakura... I still love you."

* * *

_If only for a moment._

* * *

**I know, I know. Sasuke's OOC and Sakura wouldn't run away that easily. **

**Just tell me if you liked it? Please? **

**:3**

**-Chibi Shino**


End file.
